Hiei's Psychotic Break
by Rose Flavored Fairy
Summary: This story is on hold.


Summary-

A psychopathic dog demon is wanting revenge, he turns to three young demons who awoken him from his seal, One of the three dose the all the work, Kurama dies by their hands! Yusuke's girlfriend gets brutally murdered by these three demons, Hiei and Yusuke work together to find the dog demon and his/her minions. Hiei x Yusuke Keiko x OOC. Gore Warning.

Disclaimer- I do not Own YuYu Hakashou (sp?) I only own Yuri, Yaoi, Kyou and the Great dog demon.

* * *

Chapter One.  
Tainted Hiei

"Kurama!" Hiei screamed out as he dropped the shopping bags of the food that Kurama ate and ran over to his cold, pale body, The fire demon picked up the fox's body, "Kurama!" he called out to him, thinking he was sleeping. He soon shook him, and as soon as he did that, Kurama's head came clean off of his neck. "KURAMA!" Hiei dropped his body and ran to the phone near by, and saw a note, he picked up the note and began to read it.

'Dear Hiei,  
Hello My darling, Did you get my present? If you are reading this then you must have gotten it. Isn't Kurama wonderful when he is dead?

My darling Hiei, With your hair so black, and your eyes so red, Why don't you come and play with me sometime. I'll be waiting. Just call out my name when you want to play.

Love from what you can not escape,

Kyou, Yaoi, Yuri.'

The red eyes demon growled as the note crinkled in his hand, ' Damnit, It's happening all over again.' he thought as he soon picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Three months latter.

Hiei had been placed in Yusuke's house since his apartment had the smell of his lover.. And the smell of his blood, "Today's the Funeral Hiei." Yusuke said as he helped Hiei with his tie, "I know." he said. "We all say our last good byes. Poor Kurama." the brown haired detective said.

" I can't do it." The demon said, "What?" Yusuke said as he looked up into the demon's crimson red eyes to see pure sorrow. "I can't go there. What do I say to his parents when they find me! 'I am sorry That I was not there to watch your son DIE.' Do You want me to say that! Do You know how horrible that sounds Yusuke!" The fire apparition said as he fell to his keens he picked his hands up and buried them in his hands.

"Hi..ei.. You don't say anything to them You idiot! You just ignore them!" The Spirit Dective told him before forcing him to stand, "You got that, You tell them NOTHING."

In another world, In another realm, A great large white wolf was seen deep inside The cave of eternal Rest, The great beast was reawaken from it's sleep by three young demons, the beast's chains rattled and shook as this beast fought to get the off but to no avail, "Master, We have killed Shuichi Minamino other wise know as Yoko Kurama." A young white haired girl told the great creature, "Perfect, You have three targets left, Yusuke Urameshi, Kekio Yukimura and Hiei Jaganshi." A deep harsh voice spoke to them, That voice came from this beast.

"Why do you want them dead? We killed the one who sealed you. Shouldn't that be enough!" Said a tall older boy of the group, "No! It is not enough. I want them all dead, Yusuke and Hiei tracked me down, They used Kekio as bait to GET ME." The demon dog roared out to the boy as his two companions gave him the death glare, The trio soon left the cave as the massive creature laid down on the cold cave floor.

"We gather here today, To say our last good byes to Shuichi Minamino, Cut down In the prim of his life at the age of seventeen." said the preacher as her stood near the coffin that was half open, Kurama looked so peaceful in the coffin. He had rose petals around his body along with a rose in his hair behind his left ear.

"Shuichi was a fine friend to some A student to others and a lover to many, He helped me along with a few others save the world from destruction a few times. We all called him Kurama, but never Shuichi." Yusuke said to all who where in the church. "He was a great guy to be around, even though sometimes he was a smart ass about a few things.. Kind of like Hiei was." He continued on before tossing a black rose into the coffin and soon stepped away where the preacher once stood, the preacher was at the door.. Listening as the ceremony continued.

One Month Latter.

"Hiei!" a black haired detective shouted as he tackled Hiei down to the ground and fought a gun out of his hands, Ever since Kurama was put to rest Hiei has been… suicidal and an heavy drinker, "You can't do this Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he pinned the crimson eyed fire demon down to the blue carpeted floor of his bedroom, "You don't Understand Yusuke, I have to do this!" He called back to him as he tried to fight him off but to no avail.

"Hiei, You can't die just yet, We know you miss Kurama, But that's TOO BAD! Koenma told us that it was Kurama's time to go Hiei, He also told us It's not YOUR time yet! So stop trying! If you die, What would happen to your sister? Kuwabara would DATE her and fuck up YOUR family Blood line, DO YOU WANT THAT HIEI!" The detective told him which soon stopped Hiei's fighting, "No.. I don't want that to happen. I want My sister to be with someone who is not an orange haired IDIOT!" The Demon shouted.

"Kyou, Me and Yuri are hungry! Can't we stop some where in this world to eat?" Groaned the older boy who had silky white hair that cascaded down to his waist, His cheerful eyes filled with some what sadness know that he will have more sins to bare deep inside his already dead soul. The boy was rather muscular it was as if he trained with the army for a short time to gain the muscles he has now.

"No! We must Find Keiko Yukimura," The girl named 'Kyou' told him, her white eyes indicates that she must be blind, her silky short spiked white hair shows that she must be the older boy's Sister or Twin. She was less muscular then the other two, but she was the muscle of the group.

"Come on Kyou! We are dyeing." said the younger boy who had bright blue hair and pink eyes… to be honest.. He had the build of a female.. He got confused for one a lot.

"Damnit it Yuri! We are not stopping! After we kill Keiko you can eat her ALRIGHT!" the white haired demoness shouted as they roamed through the allies trying to locate where Keiko was. They encountered Yusuke before so Kyou will know where she is.. She smells like him anyways.

"Keiko, are you sure it's safe to go out? I mean what if those demons that came after Kurama will come after you!" said Yukina as she stood outside with Keiko. "I'll be fine, after all. They only went after him right? What should I be worried about. Bye Yukina!" She said before scampering off down an alley to get out of Yukina's view.

"Keiko.." Kyou said as she hidden herself into the darkness. (AN- Kyou wears stuff that a Hit woman would wear.)  
"W-Who's there?" The brown haired girl said only to get grabbed by Yuri, "We are there My pretty." Kyou and her brother stepped out into view, "My. My. Keiko, Yusuke Is right.. You are such a pretty girl."

To be continued In the next chapter.


End file.
